


Baby Season

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Series: Life in New Asgard [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Tony Stark, Dom/sub, F/M, Gay Steve Rogers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, OC children - Freeform, court politics is a confusing mess, loki and peter friendship, peter's first exposure to Loki and Steve as Subs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: The issues of heirs won't leave King Thor be. Peter comes for the summer and is exposed to Loki and Steve as Subs. Peter gets a crash course in court politics. Tony and Steve just hope to somehow rid themselves of Sif and Val.





	Baby Season

Loki had been thrilled that Peter came by for a visit. Peter had the summer off and choose to spent it in New Asgard. Loki walked into the garden and found him having flowers weaved into his hair by some orphan children. Loki was wearing a pale sea green summer dress as they walked over and sat beside Peter. The kids cheered to see their Prince. The kids took to Loki's ever changing gender just fine and loved to weave flowers into their hair as Loki told them stories or did magick for them.

Tony once wondered if Loki was in love with Peter but later understood that Loki felt like a big sibling to Peter. Peter beamed to see Loki as well. Life was confusing at first after the war. It was just shy of a full year later, and he was slowly starting to feel normal. He still did his super hero stuff between collage classes but he could never fully shake it off. 

Thor was glad Peter was here. It would distract Loki and make them happy. He was caught up in two projects. Training Steve for his new role, and dealing with Sif and Val's offer. He needed an heir and he didn't have time to wait. It would be best to have both women get pregant by him. Tony was less than thrilled but understood at the same time. 

Tony took Steve for a walk as Thor shut the door to his chambers. Both women laid nude in his bed, ready for his seed. Steve shared Tony's slight depression. They looked into the garden and smiled. Loki had many summer flowers in their long black hair as did Peter as Loki was using magick to tell the kids a story. Tony walked Steve over and had him sit on the grass with Loki and Peter.

Peter was taken aback by Steve's new look. Seeing him in slave cloths and walked by a leash was shocking. He looked at Steve, wondering if it was all consensual. Steve gave him a smile and Peter relaxed about it. He noticed Loki also had a collar on like Steve. He hadn't noticed it before. The children's minder came for the kids and the group was left in the garden.

“Um, Loki, that collar...is it..okay?” Peter asks

“ Yes, I have consented to wear it just as Steve has consented and even asked for his chains. Steve's role may be shocking to outsiders but it's a noble role and he will never be without want” Loki explains.

“ You enjoy it, Steve?” Peter asks.

“Yes, it's something I had hoped King Thor would give me. I'm ready to be removed from normal society. I can't figure it out after my 70 years of sleep. Living in the palace, and having this role makes me feel at peace finally.” Steve explains.

“ Who do you belong to then, Loki?” Peter asks.

“ Bucky is my master and my lover. Someday we'll have a royal wedding if he counties to court me. For now, our people need Thor to hold the spot light and I'm in no rush to be a wife. I want to be a wife and mother, and Bucky has said he would be thrilled for me to be with child. It's just not the right timing. When your royal, you have to put your people's needs first. For now, being in Thor's shadow is best for my people so I shall endure it the best I can.” Loki explains.

“ Seems unfair..if you want to be a mother...” Peter says.

“ Oh, Thor would cheer if I told him I was with child. He would throw a kingdom-wide party for my baby. It's me who is self-inflecting it. I understand people better than Thor. I people watch better than him. Once his heir is born, it will be safe for me to give birth myself. Right now, Thor is bedding both Sif and Val as we speak. I doubt he feels any love for them but Tony and Steve can't bear children. He must bed a woman for this.” Loki says.

“ What will happen after that?” Peter asks.

“ The babies will be raised by Tony and Thor, with Val and Sif being used to produce more children if required. Sif and Val are sorta dating though Sif was extremely homophobic on old Asgard. If they have girls, Thor may let them stay with their mothers but if any boys are born, Thor will take them from their mothers and raise them as the next gen. Sif and Val may have more rights than with Odin but they are still barely a station above Steve. Yet, like Steve, they begged for this role.” Loki explains.

In two months time, in the heat of July, Sif and Val tell Thor they are both swollen with child. Thor cheers the good news. Loki coughs into their hand abit. They are less than thrilled but are trying to be a good sport for they understand court politics better than most. Thor nods to Loki, thankful for Loki keeping their snark to themselves.

“ Our king, we have a minor request...” Both girls say at the same time

“ Alright, I shall hear it” Thor says

“ Don't allow the frost giant to breed, our King” Sif says, eyes on Loki

Thor's eyes flicker to Loki. Loki is gripping the throne's arm tightly, magick is crackling around them. Thor slips his hand into Loki's left hand, snapping Loki out of it.

“ I believe Loki has their own announcement” Thor says

“ I do?” Loki says, puzzled.

“Your magick must not yet be able to feel it but I can. Being a fertility God and all” Thor says.

“ I'm not following, Brother.” Loki says.

“ You are also with child, my dear Loki” Thor says.

Sif and Val look enraged and Loki puts a hand on their belly. Tony cheers the news and Steve joins in. 

“ How dare you breed, Monster!” Sif screams at Loki

“ Take care how you speak to your crown Prince, Sif. “ Thor warns.

“ He is a dirty little frost giant, I shall address him how I please!” Sif yells.

“They, Sif. Loki is not a boy nor are they a girl” Thor corrects.

“ I want that baby aborted at once” Sif says.

“I am honored that my sibling is also having an heir. I shall welcome the infant warmly” Thor says as he demises the two women.

Loki is in shock, holding their belly as they reel from Thor telling them. Thor walks over to Loki and pulls them up from the Throne and into a bear hug. Loki bursts into tears. They paid the price for being Jotun and now they could be bring one up in the same courts that destroyed them. They felt selfish for wanting the baby growing within them. 

“ You'll be a great mother, Loki. You were born for this role” Thor says, rubbing their back.

“ I paid a horrible price for my race, Brother. My child will pay my fee. I'm scared for my baby...” Loki says.

“ I shall protect your child with my life, Loki. Rejoice and let Bucky know he is about to be a father. I shall make the accouement to the people that their Prince is with child. This is great news!” Thor says. 

Loki walks up to Bucky in the hallway. Thor hears Bucky's shout of joy at the news of being a father. Thor grins and sits back down on his throne.

“ You know something you haven't told Loki, my King” Steve says.

“ Aye, I have” Thor says, still grinning

“ And what is that, my King?” Steve says

“ Loki is carrying twins,a rarity for Asgardians. But in Jotuns? It's a sign of good fortune for the kingdom if the Queen is having twins.” Thor says.

Tony and Steve are thrilled at the hidden meaning. Thor has Bucky raise Loki's hand into the air during the news being shared. The people cheer the news of Loki being pregnant. Sif and Val glare at Loki's back, upset they over shadowed them. Thor has Bucky walk Loki to the Throne as Loki had been feeling weak all summer. 

Peter is thrilled with the news that Loki was having children and was already begging to be their older brother. Loki makes the move to adopt Peter into their and Bucky's family. Tony has tears in his eyes when he sees Peter hold up the paper, making it official. 

“ What do you think you are having, Mother?” Peter says, laying his head on Loki's belly

“ My magick is saying both are girls. Bruce is eye rolling me but I think I am correct.” Loki says, smiling at Peter.

“ So I may have two little sisters to protect?” Peter asks.

“ Yes, and you'll be a fine older brother to the twins” Loki says.

“ You call Loki 'mother' now, Peter?” Tony asks, sitting down in the grass with them.

“ You feel more like Dad to me than Bucky but Loki is mother to me. I'm excited to see my little siblings and to be a big brother” Peter says.

“ Tony will always be your dad, Little Spider. This is mainly to give you special rights in our kingdom. If Thor had done it, you would have to deal with Sif and Val. Bucky feels not threat from you nor does he mind you being apart of our family. You wouldn't leave me when I did everything possible to make you wish to. You stayed when I lost it all and you stayed when it got all better. You know my pain of loosing family one by one. I know you'll understand my reasonings when it comes to the future. I always wanted to be a mother after all.” Loki said.

“ Yep, I'll always be your dad, Kiddo but Loki is right. Plus, you'll have some little ones to protect with your special spider powers” Tony says, thrilled to still be able to play a role in Peter's life.

“ How much longer until I can hold my sisters, Mother?” Peter asks.

“ I'll be giving birth to my twins on Samhain. I await the jokes and puns. So about a month to go. Sif and Val will have their babies in Dec. I hope they dont land on my birthday, hate to share it with those hateful women.” Loki says. 

Tony laughs. Only Loki would give birth on a day celebrating the dead. Loki makes a face at him. Peter grins, he saw it coming. Loki spends most of the rest of the time resting in their chambers. Bucky is always at Loki's side as they fall into deep sleeps. Thor visits often and brings Bucky food. 

Tony and Thor are awakened early Nov 1 with the sounds of a baby's cry. Both look at the other and then rush to the healers. Thor smiles widely when he sees one baby in Bucky's arms and a second in Peter's. Bucky grins at Thor and tells him that Loki gave birth late in the night to idintal twin girls. Each girl shares Loki's natural blue skin. The more they are held, their blue skin shifts to Loki's pale skin. Each girl shifts brown hair and blue eyes. The girls mimic their father's looks.

Thor sits on his sibling's bed, washing the sweat from their skin as they lay still panting from child birth. Thor washes their hair and braids into formal first motherhood braids. Loki smiles tiredly at the gesture. The healers help Bucky dress his new borns and how to nurse them. Bruce pouts that Loki's magick knew before modern science but is thrilled that Mother and daughters are healthy. 

“ Brother” Loki says.

“ Rest, Loki, you've done so well for your offspring” Thor says, pulling a warm blanket over their shoulders.

“ They have my magick, Brother. I birthed new mages” Loki says, yawning.

Thor cheers the news and quickly tells Bucky. Bucky is thrilled. Thor tells the people of the new princesses being born in the night. Thor walks back over and smiles. Loki is sound asleep, bucky is asleep holding Loki's left hand, the baby girls are sound asleep in their bed. Peter is barely awake himself. Thor bids him to join his family and get rest. 

Loki is private for the first week with the girls but Thor is thrilled when Loki has them out in public in one of the common rooms where everyone played video games. He walks over to Loki and the girls as Bucky is playing video games.

“ Have you given them names, Loki?” Thor asked.

“ Yes, Bucky wanted Irish names for them after his Irish family. So we settled on Aislinn and Siobhan for the girls.” Loki says.

“ Such beautiful names for my beloved nieces” Thor says.

“ Yes, I am rather fond of my daughters. Tired but happy” Loki says

“ Will you teach them magick, Loki?” Thor says.

“ Yes, when the time comes. Bucky has given me full permission to teach them our ways.” Loki says.

Thor hugs his sibling and sits with Bucky to play. The girls are napping on a pile of soft sea blue blankets as Loki sits on the floor infront of the couch. Bucky looks at his new family with pride. He had children to raise, a future Wife to love for life and a future brother-in-law that will honor his girls.

Sif gives birth and is quickly followed by Val. Both give him sons. Thor is thrilled at his boys. Sif uses the gender of her baby to upsert the twins since they are both girls. Thor removes each son from their mother and hands them to Tony to raise in their place.

Sif finds the role she beg for to not be as shiny as she had thought. Thor has two heirs on the first try. He barely needs her for anything else. Val and Sif demand Thor once a month. Tony and Steve eye roll but let it go. Every new moon, Thor takes the girls to bed. Loki crafts a special oil to prevent more children from being born. 

Val and Sif slowly find themselves no longer desiring the set up once spring returns. The women find a fellow Asgardian solider who is more than happy to date both girls at once. Tony and Steve cheer. Thor sighs in relief that it is over.

The twins share Loki's weakness to heat and as summer warms up Asgard, the twins show less and less desire to go into the gardens. Loki falls under summer fever, an illness they often had as a child once summer came. Bucky balances trying to nurse Loki and taking care of his girls. Tony baby sits the girls happily. His sons are just a few weeks younger than the twins after all.

Loki starts to recover as it gets closer to Mabon. The twins are enjoying learning how to stand by tugging on their daddy's jeans for support. Both girls start to use their magick and often talk to each other via magick butterflies. 

Loki was bundled up in their favorite blanket in Bucky's arms, nuzzling him in their favorite black cat hoodie. Peter was feeding his twin sisters as Tony and Steve nursed their sons. They had settled in for a quiet night. Loki was still abit unwell and it was a rainy night. Thor walked in with hot tea for his sibling. Loki took the mug. Thor beamed at his family in the common room. This was what made the last 8 years all worth it.


End file.
